kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features a showdown between Takatora as Zangetsu and Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin. Synopsis As Mitsuzane/Zangetsu Shin is about to kill Kouta, Takatora appears and stops him, revealing the two's relationship as brothers to Kouta. Later, the fight of the two brothers begins as Takatora returns as Zangetsu to fight Mitsuzane. Plot With Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin canceling Kouta's transformation, Takatora intervenes to dissuade Mitsuzane from siding with the Over Lords. Kaito also attempts to aid Kouta, but is attacked by Redyue and is affected by flora growing on his wound. Kouta explains to the rest at Team Gaim's hangout about Mitsuzane's betrayal with Mai in disbelief, believing that Mitsuzane lied to everyone so that he could be their friends. During this chat, Takatora learns what happened of Yggdrasill after Ryoma usurped it. He forgives Yoko and goes to find Kouta, telling him of his origins with Mitsuzane and how he had to raise him alone, much like how Akira Kazuraba had to raise Kouta alone. Takatora, believing if he was more like Kouta, Mitsuzane wouldn't have become the way he is. Entering the abandoned Kureshima residence, he regains the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. Meanwhile, Redyue toys with Mitsuzane telling him that killing the people you trust and betraying their trust is an exciting feeling. Mitsuzane is prompted by Takatora on the Yggdrasill Mainframe to meet with him. Kouta, searching for Takatora, is unable to find him and can't initiate their plan to save the captured citizens of Zawame. Takatora tells Mitsuzane that he is his shadow and that all the mistakes he made is reflected on Mitsuzane's mistakes. Takatora and Mitsuzane both transform and the fight ensues. Kouta finds Redyue and realizes that Redyue is manipulating Mitsuzane. Injuring Redyue, Kouta unleashes Kiwami Arms and overpowers her to the point where she realizes that he's becoming an Over Lord and that Kouta possesses the powers of the Fruit of Knowledge and retreats. Flashing back to the Kureshima Brothers, despite using the weaker Sengoku Driver Takatora has the upper hand against Mitsuzane. However when the time comes to land the final blow, Takatora flashes back to how he cared for Mitsuzane when they were children and finds himself unable to finish off his brother. Mitsuzane, on the other hand, shows no mercy and takes advantage of Takatora's moment of weakness by slashing at a point-blank range with a Melon Energy Squash, which destroys the Sengoku Driver and sends Takatora flying into the sea as his helmet shatters. As Takatora's suit dissolves and he disappears into the depths of the ocean, his final thoughts are of Mitsuzane. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Mitsuzane Kureshima (child): *Takatora Kureshima (teen): Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange (once in DJ Gun), Himawari (energy feeding), Kachidoki, Kiwami **Zangetsu: ***Himawari (energy feeding in non-transforming Driver), Melon (destroyed) **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms ** Zangetsu: *** Melon Arms **Zangetsu Shin: *** Melon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Budou Ryuhou, Donkachi, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu Shin, Banaspear, DJ Gun Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **''''Kamen Rider: Zangetsu Shin **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker *This episode marks the true return of Kamen Rider Zangetsu since [[The Truth Behind the Christmas Game|the end of the ''Beat Riders Saga]], as the suit appeared in episode 27 as only part of a flashback. It also marks Takatora's first transformation since being betrayed as Zangetsu Shin in episode 28. *This episode marks the first time a first (Zangetsu) and second (Zangetsu Shin) generation of the same rider physically appear and actually fight each other. *This is the first time original Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin use a Drivers' finishing function, and the first time Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin uses the Sonic Arrow's finisher. *This is the final appearance of Takatora's Kamen Rider Zangetsu form. *One of the quotes from Kamen Rider Kabuto character Tsurugi Kamishiro can be heard during the Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin battle: "Noblesse oblige" *While Takatora doesn't have the Sengoku Driver on and falls into the sea, his Zangetsu suit did not disintegrate until he was halfway down **In Episode 38, Kouta finds Takatora's Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed destroyed. *This is the only episode where all four of the main Riders in the series (Kouta, Kaito, Mitsuzane, and Takatora) together appear in one scene, not counting the movies. *As of this episode, all four of the main Kamen Riders have had childhood flashbacks. *Mahiro Takasugi (Mitsuzane Kureshima) turns 18 years old in this episode. *This episode isn't a first time for both Kouta and Kaito to hear about the relationship between Mitsuzane and Takatora being the brothers. It was from Kamen Rider Taisen in which both Gaim and Baron unknowingly heard Ryugen calling Zangetsu Shin "brother" after the older Kureshima was defeated by Fifteen in his Wizard Arms. *Before Takatora falls into the sea, his helmet was broken and showed a part of his face, similar to Kazuma Kenzaki and Sakuya Tachibana from episodes 26 and 47 respectively of Kamen Rider Blade. *simliar to Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa Kadoya vs. Dark Kiva Ryuga Orga Dark Kabuto and Chinomanako Diend Form episodes 20 21 24 and 25 66efe9d1gw1ei2qavfqnxjYE20k00dcwf6.jpg|Kamen Rider Garren's broken helmet from Blade episode 47 Zangetsu_Helmet.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu's broken helmet from this episode DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Beat Riders' Great Gathering, The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection, Mitchy's Ark and Brothers' End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08899-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 09.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover References